Sailor Moon: Sailor Polaris
by CSF
Summary: A new senshi's in town, with a group of kawaii Kamen to boot. Can the senshi team and the Starlights cope with new love interests as well as the new evil that's arrisen?


Okay, this is my friends story, she want's to see what kind of reviews it would get, so I put it up for her ^_^**  
  
Sailor Moon: Sailor Polaris**  
**Rating: PG (For violence)  
Disclaimer: **If i owned Sailor Moon, I would make repeated camios. Sense I have yet to show up, I obviously DONT own it. I do, however, own Polaris/Kokoro and all the Knights.  
Episode 1: A new Begining; Another Senshi? And Enemy? Holy Cow!  


  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually a Senior!" Tsukino Usagi celebrated as she exited the school with her friends.   
"I can't either." Replied Aino Minako.   
"Well, with the right amount of studying, she was sure to pass." Mizuno Ami stated, matter-o'-factly.   
Kino Makoto laughed. "What studying? I say all she had was luck."  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Well, I did guess on a few of them......"  
Hino Rei groaned. "Probably all but, like, three."  
Usagi was hurt. "You're so cruel...." But, at the same time, she thought_ How'd she know the exact number? _  
"S'cuse me." A girl with mid-arm length black hair brushed past them.   
They watched her pass. "Who is that?" Asked a miffed Usagi.  
Makoto starred at her. "You don't know? That's the exchange student from Kyoto."  
Minako watched the girl. "That's her? I thought she'd be...I dunno.....younger...."  
Ami pulled off her glasses. "She's only 17, but she's still one of the highest scoring students in Tokyo."  
Rei looked at her blue haired friend. "I heard she was third. Right under you and some other guy."  
They left the school grounds to see the girl surrounded by about seven guys wearing Sentonlly Uniforms, the school for boys. Makoto's, Minako's, and Rei's mouths all fell open.   
"How can SHE get so many guys? I mean, I'm the Goddess of Love, and what do I get? Nadda!"  
Everyone teardropped. As they passed the group, they saw the girl laugh, one guy put his arm around her teasingly, and her pushing him away, giggling. They caught part of the conversation.  
"What? I'm serious! No one will harm you as long as I am here, my lady!" The guy kneeled.  
The girl giggled more, gave a little curtsy, and the other guys laughed. "Thou art too kind, my lord."  
Another guy got to his knees. "I shall fight in your honor! Let me carry your colors!"  
The girl threw her head back in an all out gaffawing.  
A third guy pushed the first two over so that they fell over. "Get over yourselves. Kokoro would rather put her faith in a REAL man."  
The girl smiled. "You're right, Tenchu. But, unfortunately, I have yet to meet one."  
Usagi, who had stopped to listen, doubled over. The group looked over at her, the girls' face screwing up in confusion. The other girls hurried back to try to shut Usagi up.   
Makoto sighed. "Sorry about that. Odango can sometimes be pretty nosey."  
The girl smiled. "That's quite alright. I don't mind. I just wish she would be a little more discrete about it."  
Rei scratched her head. "Yeah, well, Odango can't be discrete about anything. By the way, I'm Hino Rei. This is Aino Minako, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and, well, Tsukino Usagi."  
"A pleasure. My name is Hoshino Kokoro(heart of the stars, hehe). I see that they go to the same school as I do."  
Minako's face popped up. "Yup! By the way, is it true that you're only 17? That would make you really smart. Not to mention,, are you also the third highest scorer in Tokyo? And do you know the second?"  
Kokoro's eyes were wide, but she smiled. "Yes it's all true. And yes, I do know him. Actually, he's right here." She motioned to a boy with messy black hair, bright blue eyes, and glasses. "This is Kenji. He's really nice. And then there's Wataru, Kowaru, Baru, Kasio, Tenchu, and Li." The guys made little movements like waves or peacesigns as she said their names.   
Kenji extended his hand towards Ami. "So _you're_ Mizuno Ami. I've been wanting to meet you. Maybe we could play chess sometime."  
Ami shook his hand, feeling her face become warm. "I would like that."  
Kowaru looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Whoa! Hey, Kokoro, we gotta move."  
Kokoro looked at her own. "Oh, you're right." She looked at the girls. "It's been a pleasure, and I hope to run into you all again sometime soon. Excuse us."  
The group waved and walked off. Usagi and her friends watched after them. "I felt something....just then....."  
Rei knitted her eyebrows. "Are you sure? I didn't."  
Usagi shurgged. "I don't know." Then her stomach growled, loud and long.   
Makoto smiled. "C'mon, guys. I'll go fix us a snack."  
  
From the darkness of his realm, Koran watched the eatrh jealously. "All that light and happiness. It makes me sick. I will have to change it. Make it mine. A long time, I have been trapped here. I watched hungrily as that **_disgusting_** Silver Mellenium rose and fell." His face twisted into a wicked smile. "But soon now, all that will change......this bright, happy, _oblivious_ planet will soon be mine! Along with the entire universe! Snap Dragon!"  
"Yes, sire?" A girl with forest green hair, magenta eyes, and a very scimpy(aren't they all?) electric yellow outfit appeared and kneeled before him. "What is it you desire?"  
Koran stood. "I want you to go to the planet of warmth and light and find the golden hope spheres."   
"As you wish, my lord."   
"But stay on your gaurd for those troublsome gaurdians of the Polaris' power."  
Snap Dragon smirk. "They shall give me no trouble, I assure you." She dissappeared in a whirl of petals.   
"With these spheres, I will have the power to break free of this cell and destroy the heir to that troublesome Polaris. Then, all the power in the universe shall belong to me!" A round of evil, mannical laughter followed. *zoom out*  
  
Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru were in the park the next day, having some ice cream, and just having a good time in general. Chibi-Usa was being pushed by Hotaru on the swings when Usagi noticed Kokoro sitting by herself on a bench, reading. She walked over to the girl, sticking her head into her vision.   
"You know, you remind me of Ami when you're reading."  
Kokoro jumped a little, letting out small gasp. Then she chuckled a bit. "Please don't do that to me. The one of the main characters in this book was just about to be attacked from behind. I thought you might have been the villan."  
Usagi looked confused. "Do books really do that? Pull you in so that you almost wet your pants?"  
Kokoro giggled. "Some do. Others make you cry, laugh......a good book always has you simpalize with the hero or heroine. Another part is the imagination of the reader. If you have a good imagination, the story comes to life in your mind."  
Usagi blinked. "Whoa.....deep......what are you reading, anyways?"  
Kokoro lifted the cover of the book so Usagi could read it. "The Toll of the Bell.....freaky...."  
"Li suggested it to me, so I'm giving it a try. It's a good book. I'm also in the middle of another on called Starlight Legends. It has a series of myths and folklore. One of my favorite stories is about this kingdom on the moon, an eternal love, and an evil force that was sealed away. Good story, excellent book. I guess, judging by the way you don't know about good books, you don't read much. But you should try that one. I think you'd like it."  
Usagi was listening intently. "It sounds interesting. Could I borrow it?"  
"Actually, I think the libary might have a copy." She stopped and went a little pale.  
Usagi became alarmed. "What's wrong?"  
Kokoro smiled blushing a bit. "Nothing....I just have to use the facilaties. I'll be right back." She stood up and walk over and into the ladies room.  
Usagi watched her go, then an angry Chibi-Usa appeared before her. She jumped back. "Chibi-Usa! What was that for?"  
"Who was that?!" Chibi-Usa demanded. "She doesn't look like any of the girls."  
Usagi glared at her. "I have other friends besides the Senshi, you know! Just like you!"  
Chibi-Usa was just about to retort when they heard screams coming from the picnic area. All three looked at each other and nodded.   
"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"  
"Moon Crisis, Make Up!"  
*Both transformation shown at once*  
"Moon Eternal, Make up!"  
The senshi ran to the picnic tables to see a strangely, scantaly dressed female looking at the little silver balls shining above the fallen people.  
"Ohhhhhh. Not one! Not a single, solitary one! This is sooooo not fair!"  
"Stop right there!"  
The girl froze, and turned slowly around. "Who are you?"  
"I am Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
"I am Super Sailor Chibimoon! I will punish you in the name of the moon of the future!"  
"How dare you harm these poor people! I am Sailor Saturn! And on behalf of Saturn, you shall be punished!"  
The girl teardropped. "Boy, you people sure are repetative....The moon, huh? And Saturn? You are not the ones I'm worried about."  
"Then who is?!" Demanded a voice from a nearby tree limb.  
"What the?! No! It's you!"  
The figure jumped down. It was a Senshi! Her fuku, lace up boots, and gloves were black, her tiara, skirt, collar, glove bands, and chocker were silver, and her bows gold. And she was already a Super!  
The girl nodded, smirking. "You thought you people could get away from me? Not gonna happen. I am Sailor Polaris! And with the blessing of the stars, I will once again banish you to the darkness from whence you came!" She pointed at the girl with her left index finger as she finished.  
"Thank you for adding something origanal to my life. I am Snap Dragon, servant of the Dark Lord. Pleased to make your aquantince at least. But, I am afraid I'm going to half to kill you. As for you three," she said, turning to the other senshi,"I'm sure one of my pet would LOVE to play!" She threw a seed about the size of a fist towards them, and it sprung instantly when it hit the ground. Out of the blossom came an ENORMUS violet dragon. The girl hugged the dragon's tail. "Do a good job, sweety, and I'll let you have AALLLLLL these yummy hope spheres as your reward." The dragon smiled at her and nodded many times. Then it turned back and advanced on the three senshi, smoke billowing from its nostrals.   
Snap Dragon turned her attention back to Polaris. "Now, shall we continue?"  
Polaris still had that smirk across her face, which now spread into her intensely gleaming eyes. "I've been waiting for another chance to face you."  
"As have I. You shall pay for what you did to Venus Fly."  
"She diserved everything she got." Her face hardened. "Unlike those inisents she took their hope from. People can't live without hope!"  
  
**(She lost the battle scene, she has to rewrite it, but as I recal... Polaris beats the crap out of Snap Dragon and sends the monster packing, then something else happens)**  
  
While this had been going on, Minako came up to Yaten and grabbed his arm. "I'm so happy you guys are back!"  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Get it off, get it off, get it off !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eer- uhhhhhhh.......sorry, Minako..........."  
They heard laughter from not far off. Kokoro fallen down laughing, and was now holding her sides. Yaten gave her a weird look. "What's so funny?"  
She paused for a moment, then started laughing harder than ever. Usagi giggled, and Ami smiled, reminding her, "Don't forget to breathe, Kokoro." Makoto was trying to calm her down, Michiru was smirking, Haruka was still shaking hands with Seiya, and Minako was sulking. (many S's and M's in that sentence). After a minute or so, Kokoro regained most of her composure, although she was still grinning broadly.  
Yaten was insulted. "I ask again, what's so funny?"  
Kokoro shook her head. "Come off it, dude. I know Minako's bad, but she's not _that_ bad. Give the girl some slack,"  
Minako nodded along with everything she said. "I'm just happy, that's all,"  
Yaten raised an eyebrow at this new girl. "You know, I don't normally hit girls, but in this case, I might make an exception,"  
Her eyes gleamed mischievously, and her grin melted into a smirk. "Do you _really_ think you can take me?"  
Yaten nodded. "And why not?"  
Usagi jumped in. "Well, for one thing, she has a BUNCH of guy friends,"  
"But first and foremost," Kokoro explained," I've been taking martial arts since I was about five,"  
Taiki now had to restrain the white haired boy. "Maybe we should change the subject,"  
"I agree." Ami said, almost immediately  
Everyone sat down under the tree, and Yaten sat as far away from the now eating girl as he could.   
Taiki started it off. "I must say, Ami, I am a little disappointed that you let some private school kid and a seventeen year old come that close to you in your scores,"  
"Well, I have no control over what other people get,"  
Taiki grinned. "Yes, but I'm supposed to be your only rival,"  
Usagi eyed the now ridged Kokoro uneasily. "And what makes you say that? What's wrong with being seventeen?" The girl asked.  
"Nothing, it's just no _sophomore_ is that smart,"  
Kokoro glared straight into his eyes, making him feel unnerved. "For your information, I was the top scoring student in Kyoto. I was transfered to Tokyo for a higher education, but I was still above my standards. That is why I SKIPPED TWO GRADES!"  
Usagi was trying to calm Kokoro down, without much luck. "And if you want to go even farther in insulting poor Kenji like that, you'll still have to answer to me! It wasn't his choice to go into private, it was his parents! And if you have a problem with it, go talk to them!"  
Taiki was silent for a while, scared out of his mind. Ami cleared her throat. "So, uhhh, how IS Kenji?"  
Kokoro no longer looked the least bit threatening, and had the glimmer in her eyes of a small child talking about their pet or something dear to them. "Oh, he's doing great. I didn't see him yesterday, cause he had a test to study for, but he did call me last night,"  
An image of the tall, blonde one with brown eyes popped into Minako's head. "And Wataru?"  
"Well, he made the winning spike for his volleyball team in the junior's tournament. He said that was fun. And then he treated us to ice-cream because of it."  
One by one, the inner senshi asked about all her guy friends. She went into one detail about each of them when asked.   
Seiya leaned into Taiki. "Odango wasn't kidding. She does have a lot of guy friends,"  
"Seriously. And I haven't heard about a single girl in her group of friends. She must be a major flirt,"  
"So, Usagi, how are those cute little kids I saw you with the other day?"   
"Hotaru is great. She's really sweet. Chibi-Usa's just plain out annoying, as usual,"  
The bell rang. Kokoro stood up. "You guys can see them yourselves after school. They're going to meet me in front of the school. Later,"  
Each went their separate ways, Kokoro to science, Usagi to Math, Ami to Literature, etc.,  
Kokoro doodled a little picture of herself strangling that Yaten boy when she heard the speech she had heard all day. Then she heard, "Yaten, why don't you sit behind Kokoro,"  
Kokoro cringed as she looked up and saw the boy she had fought with earlier. She hastily hid her artwork. When Yaten saw it was the girl from earlier, he slowed down, now being in no rush to get to his seat.  
She regarded him coolly as he did sit. "Yaten." And the lesson began.   
  
It was about halfway through the class, the windows shattered, and a strange girl floated outside, arms crossed, looking deadly. Kokoro mumbled something under her breath that sounded like: "Snap Dragon! This is bad,"  
Yaten looked at her. "What'd you say?"  
Her wide eyes were fixed on the strange, green haired girl, who shot out dark beams through people. Silver globes appeared as they collapsed. She aimed one at Yaten, and fired.  
"Yaten, look out!" Kokoro dived in front of him and took the blast herself. Her eyes became misty, her chest glowed, and out came an almost hot-white globe. She fell back, and Yaten caught her. The floating girls' eyes widened in anticipation. She beckoned the ball to her, examined it, and her face fell. "It's so beautiful, yet it's not the one I want. This hope sphere is useless!"  
"Useless, my foot! That girl has more hope than the rest of this room combined!" A voice called out.   
The girl looked up. Yaten followed her gaze. Four young men stood there, each dressed in different color: Light blue, green, orange, red.  
"So, you follow suit of your lady and come uninvited? Tsk, tsk,"  
The blue one spoke up. "Snap Dragon, you know just as well as the rest of us that where ever you go, we'll all be there."  
"I have yet to see the others,"  
The red one cleared his throat. "We take shifts. Polaris can take care of herself."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
End Episode One! Okay! My friend wants 2 know if you people have any ideas. Contact me and Ill contact her


End file.
